


Twisted; Lightning Young

by eiqhties



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Epistolary, Famous Liam, Famous Louis, Famous Zayn, M/M, Non-Famous Harry, Non-Famous Niall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-05
Updated: 2015-04-05
Packaged: 2018-03-20 11:53:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3649359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eiqhties/pseuds/eiqhties
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>ZM: Um, this album was all about, er, self-discovery. Like, it was me coming to terms with who I am, and being, like, okay, whatevs. [shrugs] I can’t change.<br/>GWEN: Coming to terms with what about you?<br/>ZM: Er, the fact that I like blokes as well as girls, I guess. [laughs nervously]<br/>-           Excerpt from “ROCKSOUND” 19 February, 2015</p>
            </blockquote>





	Twisted; Lightning Young

**kilamniaz:** .@Louis_Tomlinson mad tunes in the studio today bro!! x  
13 February 2015, 5:26 PM

 **Louis_Tomlison** : RT: “@kilamniaz .@Louis_Tomlinson mad tunes in the studio today bro!! x” don’t I know it haha !!  
13 February 2015, 5:29 PM

 

 **LOUIS TOMLINSON AND ZAYN MALIK; TOGETHER AGAIN?  
** Everyone in the world can recall the horror that they felt when news that the three piece band, “Warriors Three” were going on an in 'indefinite hiatus'. The group, consisting of English born Liam Payne, Zayn Malik and Louis Tomlinson were globally adored. It certainly took us a good few repeats of their debut album, "Bluster" to get over the news! Now, though, it seems as though there could be a reunion on the horizon. Yesterday, Zayn Malik tweeted, “Sick beats in the studio today bro!! x” to band member Louis Tomlinson. It seems that we may be grabbing the tissues and crying with relief instead this time! In fact, we were speaking to a source close to the band who said… (Click to read more)

-           Except from _Sugarscape,_ 14 February 2015

 

 **warriors__3:** OMG DID YOU SEE THAT????? “PARTNERS IN CRIME” TOGETHER AGAIN I’M SCREAMING!!!  
14 February 2015, 1:42 PM

 **zeynsgirl:** @warriors__3 all we need now is liam and it’s an actual dream come true omg i don’t believe this  
14 February 2015, 1:45 PM

 **threewariiors:** @liampayneW3 WHERE ARE U??? AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHH #bringbackwarriorsthree  
14 February 2015, 2:01 PM

 

 **From** : Nialler  ♥  
**To** : Harry [?][?]  
did you see the tweets from warriors three today???

 **From:** Harry [?][?]  
**To:** Nialler ♥  
Think the whole world saw those tweets, Niall. Why?

 **From:** Nialler ♥  
**To:** Harry [?][?]  
guess who’s directing a music video for the worlds biggest fuckin boyband!!!

 **From:** Harry [?][?]  
**To:** Nialler ♥  
!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

 **From:** Harry [?][?]  
**To:** Nialler ♥  
STEAL ME SOMETHING I CAN SELL ON EBAY

 **From:** Harry [?][?]  
**To:** Nialler ♥  
Preferably Louis Tomlinson’s underwear…

 

 **liampayneW3:** weeeeeeell we always did say indefinite …. Xx  
16 February 2015, 11:18 AM

 **kilamniaz:** RT “@liampayneW3 weeeeeeell we always did say indefinite …. Xx” glad to be back boys :D x  
16 February 2015, 11:19 AM

 **Louis_Tomlinson:** RT “@liampayneW3 weeeeeeell we always did say indefinite …. Xx” gonna be the best yet !!!  
16 February 2015, 11:19 AM

 

 **Worldwide Trends:  
** #WarriorsThree  
#WeLoveYouBoys  
#3ThingsILoveAboutW3  
#TheyreBack  
#WeAlwaysBelievedInYouBoys  
Warriors Three  
Zayn Malik  
Liam Payne  
Louis Tomlinson

 

Cara Lewis: CAN’T BELIEVE THAT WARRIORS THREE ARE PUTTING OUT A NEW ALBUM! THOUGHT I’D NEVER SEE THE DAY. Shanna, YOU AND ME HAVE TO GO BUY IT WHEN IT COMES OUT!! I CAN’T WAIT???? AHHHHH TWISTED SOUNDS SO SICK I’M SO EXCITED  
\- 33 minutes  
[Like] [Comment] [Share]

 

GWEN: So, how does it feel to be back in the studio after so long away?  
LT: I never really left, I was doing a lot of producing for other bands and stuff. I wanted to fully learn the ropes so that this new album could be as much to do with us as possible. I’m kind of officially our manager, now. It’s complicated.  
GWEN: Was that why you took the hiatus?  
LT: Sure. We wanted to be able to make sure we were actually putting out the image of us that we wanted to. We wanted a lot more creative freedom than we ever had before.  
LP: It took a lot of legalese to get there.  
GWEN: And do you think that its worked?  
LP: [nodding] Definitely. I think we’re all much stronger both, um, musically and lyrically, now. Not to mention we’re even more comfortable with each other. I mean, not that we weren’t before, but we’re getting on so well recently.  
LT: [laughs] Sometimes, anyway!  
GWEN: What do you think, Zayn?  
ZM: Er, yeah, it’s nice to have, you know, the freedom and stuff. [smiles] Nice to be back with my boys.  
GWEN: Apparently ‘Twisted’ is different to your previous three albums?  
LT: Yeah, it is. We’ve gone for a more, like, indie rock kind of vibe this time. Though there’s influences from all over, really. Zayn got is R’n’B influences in, at least!  
ZM: [rolls eyes] You love it.  
LT: That I do, Zayn. That I do.  
LP: [coughs] The album is also slightly darker in terms of lyrics compared to the last few albums. It’s-  
LT: Twisted.  
LP: [laughs] Yeah, exactly.  
GWEN: What’s changed the lyrics, then?  
LT: Well, [pointing to Zayn] it was actually Zayn here who wrote most of the lyrics this time. It’s all on him, really.  
LP: Yeah, it was mainly Zayn. [puts his arm around Zayn’s shoulder] Me and Tommo only wrote a couple of songs.  
LT: It made a proper change; normally me and Liam don’t shut up!  
GWEN: Really? What changed this time, then? What inspired you, Zayn?  
ZM: Um, this album was all about, er, self-discovery. Like, it was me coming to terms with who I am, and being, like, okay, whatevs. [shrugs] I can’t change.  
GWEN: Coming to terms with what about you?   
ZM: Er, the fact that I like blokes as well as girls, I guess. [laughs nervously]

-           Excerpt from “ _ROCKSOUND_ ” 19 February, 2015

 

 **ZAYN MALIK FROM WARRIORS THREE, “I LIKE BLOKES”  
** In a recent interview with “ROCKSOUND” Zayn Malik broke the hearts of thousands of teenage girls, telling the interviewer that he wrote most of the lyrics from the new album about “self-discovery” and “coming to terms” with who he was. There has yet to be further comment from him or his band members since the initial interview, which can be found [here]. However, a close source to us claims that Zayn has, “always known he didn’t like girls.” And that his past relationship with Perrie Edwards was, “nothing more than a publicity stunt.” [Read more…]

-           Excerpt from _The Sun_ , 20 February, 2015

 

Christine O’Kelly **:** I always knew that Zayn Malik was too good to be true… Guess I’ve gotta sell this wedding ring, now. Anyone looking?  
\- 2 hours ago  
[like] [comment] [share]

 

 **ZAYN MALIK FROM WARRIORS THREE COMES OUT OF THE CLOSET IN “TWISTED” TURN OF EVENTS:  
** Well, everyone can call it. If there’s a boy band, there’s normally a gay one. It just so happens in Warriors Three it was the one that nobody suspected. In a relatively recent interview with “ _Rock Sound_ ” Zayn Malik (22) told the world, “I like blokes.” The shock, of course comes from the fact that Zayn Malik has been in public relationships with females during his time in the band, even going so far as to defend his relationship with Perrie Edwards (21) on twitter last year when accused of cheating, saying, “I’m 22 years old … I’m in love with a girl named Perrie Edwards.” Seems he wasn’t that in love with her after all, hey, girls? One source tells us that, “Zayn always was… [read more]

-           Excerpt from _The Mirror_ , 20 February 2015

 

 **kilamniaz:** Why are people chatting shit for ?  
21 February 2015, 3:47 AM

 **kilamniaz:** i’m not gay, i’m bisexual. some people should stick to there own lane…  
21 February 2015, 3:47 AM

 **Clarafication34** : @kilamniaz i always knew that you were a faggot haha your music is so shit  
21 February 2015, 10:11 AM

 **kilamniaz:** @Clarification34 Ask me if I give a motherfuck ?!!  
21 February 2015, 10:15 AM

 **kilamniaz:** #50kForaVerse #MyMoneysSoTall  
21 February 2015, 10:17 AM

 **Louis_Tomlison:** @kilamniaz coz that’s what a motherfuckin monster do?  
21 February 2015, 10:19 AM

 **kilamniaz:** RT “@Louis_Tomlinson @kilamniaz coz that’s what a motherfuckin monster do?” haha ! :D  
21 February 2015, 10:20 AM

 

 **Worldwide Trends:  
** #ZaynMalikBisexual  
#NotGayImBisexual  
#MotherfuckinMonster  
#StandByZayn  
#WeLoveYouZaynMalik  
Zayn Malik  
Bisexuality  
Warriors Three  
Monster

 

 **From** : Harry [?][?]  
**To:** Nialler ♥  
How’s the music video going? x

 **From:** Nialler ♥  
**To** : Harry [?][?]  
don’t actually start proper til next wk. then we’re working straight for four days!! So pumped!!

 **From:** Nialler ♥  
**To:** Harry [?][?]  
met all the lads already tho!!! They’re nice as fuck man this job is the bomb dot com!!!

 **From:** Nialler ♥  
**To:** Harry [?][?]  
also… d’you think it’s socially acceptable to ask your boss if you can give them a blowjob? I’d take it instead of money, to be honest

 **From:** Harry [?][?]  
**To:** Nialler ♥  
Which boss?

 **From:** Nialler ♥  
**To:** Harry [?][?]  
zayn malik quoted nicki minaj’s verse from monster in response to hate… which boss do you think?

 **From:** Harry [?][?]  
**To:** Nialler ♥  
Nothing is socially unacceptable when it comes to a bone structure that good.

 

**“NEW ALBUM, “TWISTED” OUT; SEPTEMBER 7 th 2015! FIRST SINGLE, “LIGHTNING YOUNG” OUT; MARCH 15!”**

-           [http://www.warriorsthree.com](http://warriorsthree.com),  25 February 2015

 

 **horannialler:** soo excited to start filming @warriorsthreeofficial today haha!!! The craics gonna be ninety  
February 26 2015, 7:31 AM

 **hurrystyles:** @horannialler Good luck, babe! All the love. X  
February 26 2015, 8:32 AM

 **warriorsthreeofficial:** RT “@horannialler soo excited to start filming @warriorsthreeofficial today haha!!! The craics gonna be ninety”  
February 26 2015, 8:35 AM

 

 **catherinemalik** :  oH MY GOD THERE’S GOING TO BE A NEW VIDEO!!!!!  
**liamsgirl7654:** I’M CRYING THIS IS TOO GOOD TO BE TRUE  
**louis__tommos:** no plS LET ME LIVE  
**lilomalik:** I caNNOT COPE WITH THIS OMFG I JUSR KAJHGDKJHGADKJHG ????1111!!!!!!

-           [http://www.warriorsthree.com/messageboard](http://warriorsthree.com/messageboard)

 

 **horannialler** : siiiiick time with @warriorsthreeofficial today <https://instagram.com/p/uv5f_7syOk> proper amazing blokes!! x  
February 28 2015, 9:58 PM

 **kilamniaz** : @horannialler you’re the amazing bloke here x  
February 28 2015, 10:01 PM

 **liampayneW3** : @horannialler @kilamniaz yeeeaaaah no one can film us like you do, niaaaaller….. x  
February 28 2015, 10:06 PM

 **horannialler:** haha thank you!! @kilamniaz xx … and you @liampayneW3  
February 28 2015, 10:10 PM

 **liampayneW3:** always the afterthought… :( @horannialler x  
February 28 2015, 10:12

 **Louis_Tomlinson** : @liampayneW3 it’s okay, babe, @horannialler loves you really !!!  
February 28 2015, 10:15 PM

 **horannialler:** haha love to all my boys!! @liampayneW3 @Louis_Tomlinson and @kilamniaz xxx  
February 28 2015, 10:21 PM

 

Shanna: OMG CARA!!!! Who is this niall person omg I needa know NOW   
[Seen: 10:34 PM]  
Cara: I DON’T KNOW, HE’S SO CUTE THOUGH??  
[Seen: 10:34 PM]  
Shanna: what’s to bet that sugarscape pick up on him by the end of the week?  
[Seen: 10:35 PM]  
Cara: I’d like to pick him up!!!! I mean!!?? HOW FUCKING CUTE???????  
[Seen: 10:35 PM]

**To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
do you want to be on set for the last day?

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
IS THAT EVEN A QUESTION.

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
I need to see if Louis Tomlinson is really as small and as beautiful in real life. I feel like he’s not. I’m almost entirely convinced he’s a myth.

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Also need to stop my best friend from leaving me forever for the world’s biggest boyband. I don’t care how pretty they are, take me with you! Xx

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
I also, also need to see Zayn Malik in the flesh and ensure that he’s not just a product of photoshop. Xx  

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
haha!! I’ll see u tomorro then babe x last day of filming!!

 

 **liampayneW3** : aaaaaand that’s a wrap…. X <https://instagram.com/p/p188j3g1Yt/>  
2March, 2015 9:27 PM

 **hurrystyles:** @liampayneW3 Such a nice day. Thank you so much @horannialler for bringing me! X  
2 March 2015 9:29 PM

 **horannialler:** @hurrystyles anything for u babe! x can’t wait for these drinks now!! Gonna get wild!!  
2 March, 2015 9:29 PM

 **Louis_Tomlinson:** @horannialler @hurrystyles isn’t he already wild enough?  
2 March, 2015 9:30 PM

 

 **“WARRIORS THREE – Lightening Young”**  
\- WarriorsThreeVEVO [ Subscribe]  
Published on March 15, 2015  
LIGHTNING YOUNG new single by WARRIORS THREE  
Pre order the new album, “Twisted” on iTunes: <http://smarturl.it/twistedw3>  
Official Store: [http://www.warriorsthree.com/store](http://warriorsthree.com/store)  
Music video by Warriors Three performing Lightning Young. (C) 2015 Tommo Ltd. under exclusive license to Sony Music Entertainment UK Limited

 

Leemopayne: OH MY GOD WHO FILMED THIS??????? THIS IS SO MUCH BETTER THAN ANYTHING THAT WINSTON EVER DID  
[reply]  
zeeyumisreal: this is so good omfg did you see when liam and zayn looked at each other at [01:28]???? ZIAM IS REAL!!!  
[reply]  
tommosway: can’t believe my boys are back i’m such a proud mom. Why am I a proud mom that’s so attracted to her children tho?  
[reply]  
loueeeeh: and to think I was debating moving out of their asses!!!!  
[reply]

 

 **Louis_Tomlinson:** @horannialler think that might be the best video we’ve done yet !!!  
March 17, 2015 1:01 PM

 **horannialler:** @Louis_Tomlinson anything for my boys!! You and @kilamniaz still coming out tonight?  
March 17, 2015 1:16 PM

 **kilamniaz:** @horannialler only for you babe :D xx  
March 17, 2015 1:18 PM

 **hurrystyles:** @kilamniaz @horannialler I’m disgusted by your displays of affection.  
March 17 2015, 1:21 PM

 **kilamniaz:** @hurrystyles :) x  
March 17 2015, 1:24 PM

 

 **From:** Harry [?][?] **  
To:** Nialler ♥ **  
** I cannot believe this. You’re ditching me for Warriors Three. Has my life become a young adult novel? I’m going to tell them about that poster of Zayn you stole out of that Kerrang! Magazine back when they went on hiatus. x

 **From:** Nialler ♥  
**To:** Harry [?][?]  
noo!!! You can’t. louis would never let me hear the end of it and I’m still in the process of trying to convince him that I actually do have the ability to get dates. it’s not my fault zayn smoulders so good!!! And those cheekbones…

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
he reduces my ability to talk bro it’s embarrassing

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
I’m pretty sure this is the first time you’ve not just made your move straight away, Niall. You’re not one to struggle to get dates! x

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
BUT DEM CHEEKBONES BRO???

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Shut up, bro?

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
ur the one that told me about them in the first place what with the fact you think louis is the, “cutest punk rock white boy you’ve ever seen” !!

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Yeah, but me and Louis have snogged already. He’s taking me on a date… Says he’s going to cook me something! The first meal he’s ever made! X

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
I hate you. just go leave, pls.

 **To:** Nialler  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
All the love. X

 

 **Shanna added Christine and Cara to the group  
Shanna called the group “NIALL HORAN AND ZAYN MALIK NEED 2 STOP”  
** Shanna: DID YOU SEE THOSE NEW PICTURES OH MY GOD?  
[Seen by everyone, 11:12 PM]  
Cara: HAS ANYONE NOT SEEN THOSE NEW PICTURES? I THOUGHT I HAD NO TEARS LEFT TO GIVE  
[Seen by everyone, 11:12 PM]  
Christine:  AS IF THE EMOTIONAL TURBULANCE OF ZAYN BEING BISEXUAL WAS NOT ENOUGH??? NOW HE HAS THIS CUTE IRISH BOYFRIEND AHHHHHHH  
[Seen by everyone, 11:12 PM]  
Shanna: this is it. This is officially the end. Write “Ziall killed me” on my gravestone, lads.  
[Seen by everyone, 11:12 PM]  
Cara: We’ll play the entirety of “Twisted” at your funeral, babes.  
[Seen by everyone, 11:13 PM]  
Cara: That is, if we haven’t been killed off too.  
[Seen by everyone, 11:13 PM]  
Christine: idk what you’re talking about cara I’m writing this from the grave rn.  
[Seen by everyone, 11:13 PM]

 

 **“NIALL HORAN” FOURTH MEMBER OF WARRIORS THREE?  
** Niall Horan is a face that’s started appearing everywhere since the release of the amazing first single from Warriors Three’s new album, “Twisted.” Horan (21) was the creative director and producer behind the incredible new video – and he seems to have properly hit it off with our boys. Since the week of filming, there has been a near constant stream of tweets between Horan and the members of Warriors Three. This, on top of the fact that yesterday pictures of Niall, Liam and Zayn at a bar together in London were leaked. We can say one thing, Niall’s a cutie, for sure! To see the pictures and hear what our source says on the situation click here to read more...

-           Excerpt from _Sugarscape,_ 27 March 2015

 

 **horannialler:** fly me to the moon is such a tune… Sinatra knew where it was at!!  
30 March 2015, 9:29 AM

 **kilazniam:** Fly me to the moon … Please  
30 March 2015, 10:37 AM

 **hurrystyles:** It all comes out in the wash.  
30 March 2015, 10:41 AM

**To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
He’s listening to the songs you like. This is a sure sign of love.

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
Shhh leave me alone and go sleep with your “boyfriend” or something.  

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
I would but he’s doing an interview at the minute. You probably knew that, though.

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
Zayn might have mentioned it to me yh…. Here mate u wanna get food then if ur not busy?

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Are you going to let me talk about Louis the whole time?

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
If u pay for me you can do whatever u want!!!

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
I’m sold!

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
PS: Louis agrees with me. He says Zayn is definitely low-key in love with you too.  

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
New phone who dis?

 

 **ZAYN MALIK AND NIALL HORAN HAVE BEEN “DATING FROM THE START”  
** Everyone knows Zayn Malik from Warriors Three, with his perfect cheekbones and single strand of hair, he’s been the want of every girl (and boy) around since the band broke on to the scene back in 2010. Then Zayn went and upped everyone’s chances when he told us all two months ago that not only did he like girls, he liked blokes, too! Still, it seems that we’ve all lost out to the Irish charm of a certain director, the one and only Niall Horan! Horan (21) met Warriors Three when he was filming for their latest single, “Lightning Young.” A source close to the boys tells _Heat,_ “Zayn and Niall hit it off right away, always joking and smiling together. Sure, Niall gets on well with the other lads, but it’s nothing compared to what he and Zayn have.” Now, on the back of new images of Niall and Zayn sharing an intimate meal together, it seems that they’re doing nothing to hide the fact they’re dating. “I didn’t think they would,” Our source says, “After all, they’ve been dating right from the start. They’re completely gone for each other. They could barely keep their hands off of each other the whole time I was with them!”

-           _Heat Magazine,_ April 3 2015

 

 **To :** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
I see that you and Zayn have been sharing intimate meals together! Xx

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Well, Heat magazine saw. x

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
fuck off we’re just mates

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Mates who shag? Mates who shag and go out to romantic dinner, afterwards? X

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
just bc u and louis started dating as soon as you looked at each other does not mean you can apply the same to me and zayn oh my god fuck off we haven’t shagged.

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
It’s only a matter of time, Niall! X

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
our friendship is the thing I regret most in this world.

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
I’m in the mood for dancing… Romancing… For giving it all I’ve got! xx

 **To** : Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
#harrybackinthebin2k15

 

FRANK: Zayn, you’re currently in the run up for your new world tour accompanying your album Twisted. What’s that like?  
ZM: Um… Well, yeah, it’s another world tour. It’s been a while, but, like, I’m dead excited to get back on the road and see all the fans again, like.  
FRANK: Sorry, what was the tour called again?  
ZM: [Laughs, shakes his head] It’s, er, it’s called Worldwide Sweat. Which, um, came from the fact that there’s a Keith Sweat song called “Twisted” and, um, we’re going worldwide. My mate Harry suggested it, and, er, Louis thought it was too good to pass up, so… [shrugs]  
FRANK: Harry being someone you met through the director of the video off your latest single, Lightning Young?  
ZM: Yeah, yeah… Harry’s great, he’s, uh, he’s pretty close with Louis. But yeah, we met him through Niall.  
FRANK: This being Niall Horan, the director, yes?  
ZM: Yeah [smiling] yeah, we worked together for our latest single and, I don’t know – we all just got talking. He hit it off with all of us straight away.  
FRANK: There’s been some speculation on your relationship with Niall Horan, especially with you having come out publicly as bisexual… Would you care to comment?  
ZM: Um, I mean, not really? I don’t like to talk about things like that. [Pause, he looks down and frowns] I mean, it’s not really anyone’s business who I’m with, or whatever.

-           Excerpt from _“Zayn Malik  Exclusive; Tour, Tough Times and Triumphs”  Irish Times,_ April 7, 2015

 

 **ziallislife:** I FUCKING CALLED IT!!!! CALLED IT FROM THE START. I KNEW THAT THERE WAS SOMETHING MORE BETWEEN ZAYN AND NIALL. #ZIALLISREAL  
April 7 2015, 6:57 PM

 **leeeeyum:** @ziallislife until they confirm it u don’t know anything!! Zayn doesn’t like people speculating like this, anyway..  
April 7 2015, 6:58 PM

 **ziallisife:** @leeeeyum oh my god shshhhhhhh let me have this?? I’m not hurting anyone fuck off  
April 7 2015, 7:02 PM

 **zehnmalik:** “IT’S NOT ANYONE’S BUSINESS WHO I’M WITH” OKAY BEB BUT WE ALL KNOW ANYWAY ASKJH  
April 7 2015, 7:03 PM

 **limapain:** @zehnmalik u literally don’t? shut up, man who do u think u are???  
April 7 2015, 7:04 PM

 **zouis5ever:** OKAY JUST BECAUSE HE DIDN’T DENY IT DOESN’T MEAN THAT IT’S A CONFIRMATION, EITHER.  
April 7 2015, 7:05 PM

 **zi_all:** @zouis5ever don’t be a bitter bitch. Do you know anything about how media works?  
April 7 2015, 7:06 PM

 **zouis5ever:** @zi_all oh my god, shut up. Do YOU know anything about how media works?  
April 7 2015, 7:06 PM

 **liampayneW3:** haha guysss… what’s with all the fighting on here? Xx  
April 7 2015, 8:04 PM

 

Shanna: AHAHAHAH OH MY GOD PAP PICTURES AND WHAT IS ESSENTIALLY A CONFIRMATION ALL IN ONE DAY GIRLS THIS IS THE LIFE THIS IS THE LIFE FOR ME.  
[Seen by everyone, 5:53 PM]  
Christine: LADIES THIS IS IT THIS IS THE END. THERE CAN BE NO MORE GLORY IN THIS LIFE NOT WHEN NIALL HORAN HAS TAKEN IT ALL INTO HIS BEING. WHAT WITH HIS GOLDEN HAIR AND HIS SMOKING HOT BOYFRIEND. HAHAH I AM DEAD.  
[Seen by everyone, 5:53 PM]  
Cara: taken it all into his being… via his ass  
[Seen by everyone, 5:53 PM]  
Shanna: ……..  
[Seen by everyone, 5:54 PM]  
Cara: …..  
[Seen by everyone, 5:54 PM]  
Christine: That is the most disgusting thing you have ever messaged this group chat.  
[Seen by everyone, 5:54 PM]  
Christine: true  
[Seen by everyone, 5:54 PM]  
Christine: but disgusting  
[Seen by everyone, 5:54 PM]  
Cara: you love it babe ;)))))  
[Seen by everyone, 5:55 PM]  
Shanna: not as much as Niall does!!! HAAAAAAAAAAA  
[Seen by everyone, 5:55 PM]

 

 **horannialler:** @hurrystyles missed you last night out babes!!! Sad u and @Louis_Tomlinson couldn’t make it  
April 10 2015, 1:21 PM

 **Louis_Tomlinson:** @horannialler missed you too bro !! see you next week, yeh? You comin to casa del tommo for some slap up food ?!! xx  
April 10 2015, 1:22 PM

 **horannialler:** @Louis_Tomlinson only if its not you cooking it!!!  
April 10 2015, 1:25 PM

 **Louis_Tomlinson:** @horannialler Haha !! we all know it won’t be, don’t worry. Harry does all the cooking !!  
April 10 2015, 1:26 PM

 **hurrystyles:** @Louis_Tomlinson love you too sweetcheeks ;)  
April 10 2015, 1:27 PM

 **horannialler:** suuuch a good night though. @liampayneW3 went a bit too hard!!! <https://instagram.com/p/ttKwOhMyBs/>  
April 10 2015, 1:31 PM

 **liampayneW3:** @horannialler I don’t even remember thiss….!! X  
April 10 2015, 1:33 PM

 **kilamniaz:** @horannialler you weren’t much better off than @liampayneW3, though!  
April 10 2015, 1:35 PM

 **horannialler:** @kilamniaz, yh… I know !! <https://instagram.com/p/tb3uIbsyFp>  
April 10 2015, 1:40 PM

 **liampayneW3:** @horannialler haaa I found this one on my phonee :) <https://instagram.com/p/ot23L9A1QC/>  
April 10 2015, 1:43 PM

 **kilamniaz:** @horannialler haa !! the one of you and liam is quality. Wonder who took that ;D  
April 10 2015, 1:44 PM

 **horannialler:** @kilazniam you type like a teenage girl, zayn babe  
April 10 2015, 1:45 PM

 **Louis_Tomlinson:** @horannialler @kilazniam @liampayneW3 you ALL type like teenage girls !!  
April 10 2015, 1:46 PM

 

 **To** : Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry  
Okay, I know I make a lot of jokes, but really, Niall, what’s stopping you?

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Zayn clearly likes you, you clearly like him. Why not go for it? Xx

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
I’m not going for it for a reason ok?? just leave it, haz x

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
What happened?

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
… he may have walked me home the other night

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
THAT’S A GOOD THING?

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
not when I tried to snog him and he pushed me away.

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Oh, Niall… xx

 

 **NIALL AND ZAYN; A RIFT IN PARADISE?  
** Everyone who’s anyone is aware of the budding romance between singer Zayn Malik (22) and director Niall Horan (21) after they met two months ago on set for the new Warriors Three single, Lightning Young. Since then, the two have been particularly active on twitter, and in an interview with _Irish Times_ Malik did nothing to deny the nature of their relationship. Now, however, it seems that there is more going on. The pair have not been seen publically together since the 9th of April, and one close friend of the band tells  _Hello!_ that, “they haven’t talked since then. They’re ignoring each other. I’m scared there could be a feud between them.” Is this it for the two young lovers?

-           Excerpt from _Hello!_ , April 15 2015

 

 **NIALL AND ZAYN; "IT'S ALL OVER"  
** Today is a sad day for everyone in love with Zayn Malik and Niall Horan's adorably public relationship. A source close to the band today told Sugarscape that there's been a, "massive feud" between Malik and Horan. The couple have been everywhere looking pretty loved up until recently, when... [read more]

-           Excerpt from _Sugarscape_ , April 15 2015

 

 **leeeeyum:** see the media aren’t even keeping the ziall story going anymore, you still saying they’re real?  
April 16 2015, 8:09 PM

 **ziaall:** @leeeeyum because we’re believing everything the media tell us, now?  
April 16 2015, 8:09 PM

 

PAP: Zayn, Zayn! Is it true that you broke up with your boyfriend? Zayn!  
ZM: No comment  
PAP: Zayn! Zayn, is it true that you cheated on Niall Horan?  
ZM: No comment  
PAP: Zayn, Zayn, is it true that you cheated on him because he’s a whore?  
ZM: No comm- Wait, what? Who said that?  
PAP: So it’s true then, he’s a whore? He cheated first?  
ZM: Niall would never -  
PAP: That’s not what our sources say!  
ZM: Then your sources are fucking _wrong_!  
PAP: If our sources are so wrong, then why have you not been seen in public with Niall since the ninth?  
ZM: Fuck off.  
PAP: Sore spot, is it?  
ZM: You don’t know what the fuck you’re talking about. Niall is – Niall is amazing. He’s far fucking better than I am, and he’s definitely fucking better than you. Fuck off. Don’t bother me again.

-           Excerpt from write up of, “ _Zayn Malik Responds to Paparazzi claims about Niall Horan_ ” youtube.com, April 19 2015

 

 **kilamniaz:** The reason i don't tweet as much as i use to, is because I'm sick of all the useless opinions and hate that i get daily goodbye twitter :)  
April 20 2015, 6:49 AM

 

Christine: NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO  
[Seen by everyone, 7:12 PM]  
Shanna: this is it. Clearly I am not meant to have happiness in my life  
[Seen by everyone, 7:12 PM]  
Cara: WHAT HAPPENED WITH NIALL AND ZAYN????? THEY SEEMED SO HAPPY!!!! D:  
[Seen by everyone, 7:12 PM]  
Christine: at least he's still defending niall??? he looked so sad though... :( :( :(   
[Seen by everyone, 7:12 PM]  
Cara: why couldn't i have been in love with a LESS SHADY BAND????  
[Seen by everyone, 7:13 PM]

 

 **To:** Nialler  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
I think you should talk to him, Niall

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
leave it haz xx

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Louis says he misses you. He defended you in that video, Niall! He’s not even tweeting anymore.

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
Can’t miss me that much. he was the one that pushed me away, and all

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
You still don’t know why he did that.

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Look, just talk to him, okay? Louis and Liam are worried sick about him. Xx

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
ok.

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler  
but I’m doing this for you and the boys, not for him !!

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Thank you! ♥ xx

 

 **horannialler:** who would’a thunk drinking could ever leave a bad impression!!  
April 24 2015, 9:16 PM

 **Louis_Tomlinson:** I don’t know, @horannialler … ive seen it leave some pretty bad impressions on you !!  
April 24 2015, 9:19 PM

 **horannialler:** @Louis_Tomlinsonyou’ve got no idea, bro! xx  
April 24 2015, 9:23 PM

 

 **SPOTTED; TOGETHER AGAIN AT LAST?  
** A very loved up and rumpled looking **Zayn Malik** and **Niall Horan** leaving a restaurant in South London, holding hands and smiling happily.

-           Excerpt from _Heat Magazine “Spotted Section”,_ April 25 2015

 

Christine O’Kelly: AHAHHAHAHAH HOLDING HANDS AND SMILING HAPPILY I ONLY DO THAT WITH MY BOYFRIENDS, THANKS.  
\- 22 minutes ago  
[comment] [like] [share]

 

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Take it you talked to him then? Xx

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
I was drunk nd he didn’t wanna take advantage of me!!!

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
i told him to take advantage of me all he wants

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
honestly what kinda girl does he think I am??

 **To:** Nialler ♥  
**From:** Harry [?][?]  
Have fun! Don’t do anything I wouldn’t do! Xx

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
believ me, fun is being had !! xxx

 **To:** Harry [?][?]  
**From:** Nialler ♥  
and there's nothing you wouldn't do!!!! 

 

 **kilamniaz:** Sometimes just the sound of someone’s voice can make you happy :D x  
28 April 2015, 2:17 PM

 **Louis_Tomlinson:** RT “@kilamniaz Sometimes just the sound of someone’s voice can make you happy :D x” glad you’re sorted bro !!  
28 April 2015, 2:23 PM

 **liampayneW3:** @kilamniaz yeeees!!!! Boys back together again!!!!! @horannialler I expect to see you and @hurrystyles laterr…. Xxx  
28 April 2015, 2:24 PM

 **hurrystyles:** Me and @Louis_Tomlinson are there. Now it all depends on how busy @horannialler and @kilamniaz are! ;) xx  
28 April 2015, 2:25 PM

 **horannialler:** hahhaha @hurrystyles don’t worry !! won’t miss time with my boys for the world xxx  
28 April 2015, 2:27 PM

 

CAIT: So, Zayn, there’s been quite a lot of speculation on your relationship recently.  
ZM: Yeah, [laughs] here we go again, I guess.  
CAIT: You don’t have to answer anything if you’re not comfortable…  
ZM: No, no! I [laughs, shakes his head] I didn’t really confirm anything before, because there was nothing to confirm, but, uh, yeah. Me and Niall are, dating, like. Proper. We, uh, we actually only talked about it recently, but, uh, yeah. We're all official, now, like.   
CAIT: That’s fantastic!  
ZM: Yeah, [smiles] yeah, he’s, uh. He’s pretty fantastic.  
CAIT: I take it you’re happy then?  
ZM: I, uh, [grins] yeah. Honest, don’t think I’ve ever been happier.

-           Excerpt from _Okay Magazine_ , 2 May 2015

 

 **ziallisrealaf:** AHHHHH MY BOYS ARE TOGETHER YES!! YES!!! SLAAAAY!  
2 May 2015, 4:15 PM

 **tommolouis:** THIS IS THE BEST DAY OF MY LIFE HAHAHA OH MY GOD #worldscutestcouple  
2 May 2015, 4:15 PM

 **lightninqyoung:** DON’T THINK I’VE EVER BEEN HAPPIER HAHA FUCK ME UP #ziall  
2 May 2015, 4:16 PM

 

 **Worldwide Trends:  
** #ziall  
#ziallisreal  
#neverbeenhappier  
#calledit  
#warriorsthree  
Zayn Malik  
Niall Horan  
Ziall  
Warriors Three

 

 **kilamniaz:** @horannialler love you :D xxx  
10 June 2015, 10:12 PM

 **horannialler:** @kilamniaz why are you tweeting me when I’m right beside you??  
10 June 2015, 10:12 PM

 **horannialler:** @kilamniaz stop pouting at me i love you too !!! siiick xx  
10 June 2015, 10:12 PM

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, so first off I stole a lot of inspiration for this from the fantastic fanfiction, [If I Was Your Boyfriend](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1490260) by the amazing [countthestars](archiveofourown.org/users/countthestars). Hopefully it isn't too similar, I just read it and knew I had to have a go at epistolary style. 
> 
>  
> 
> **Now for some notes on the content of the fic:**  
> 
> 
> * Warriors Three are named after a trio in Thor's world in MARVEL. I thought it was pretty cute for Liam, Louis and Zayn.  
> 
> * I imagine Warriors Three to sound a lot more Fall Out Boy reminiscent than One Direction reminiscent, kind of rock influenced - with a little AFYCSO Panic! at the Disco and FutureSexLoveSound Justin Timberlake  
> 
> * The two "[?]" symbols after Harry's name are symbolic of emojis. If you were wondering, the emojis are a frog and a banana.  
> 
> * All the publications I mention in this are real, and the "Spotted" part is actually a real segment in Heat magazine.  
> 
> * All of the instagram links actually work, and the photos should be relevant - though the captions might not be.  
> 
> * The "#Harrybackinthebin2k15 text, and the "I'm in the mood for dancing" relate to [this video](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_Wgl8H9DeFU) from This Is Us. Subsequently, a few of Harry and Niall's interactions come from real conversations in interviews.  
> 
> * A lot of Zayn's tweets are things he's actually tweeted, if you're curious then check out his [twitter](http://twitter.com/zaynmalik) because I can't be bothered to link them all.  
> 
> * I had to have Zayn tweet about Nicki Minaj's [verse from Monster](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=yTkEpkGKgoY), because it is the most amazing verse in a rap song ever and everyone should appreciate it. 
> 
> This is the first fic I've written in five months, and the first fic I've ever written for One Direction, so please be nice. Zayn leaving took it's toll on me, and I'm Zayn/Niall trash so I wrote this to feel better. Please, have sympathy on me. If you wanna talk to me off of here, then hmu on tumblr @[niallhiran](http://niallhiran.tumblr.com).


End file.
